Gaming devices and computers require an interface through which commands are input. The nature of these inputs necessarily defines the range of commands that the user can give to the system. A game controller is an input device that may be used to provide an input to a video game console, personal computer system, or the like, to control a video game, computer game, or the like. A game controller can be a gamepad, joystick, mouse, keyboard, or any other device designed for gaming that can receive input. Special purpose devices, such as steering wheels for driving games and light guns for shooting games, may also exist for a platform. Some devices, such as keyboards and mice, are generic input devices that can also be used as game controllers.